


One and Only

by cosmicbrowni3



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: American Horror Story - Freeform, Angst, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freak Show, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, contortionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbrowni3/pseuds/cosmicbrowni3
Summary: Simply the blossoming of you and Jimmy from best friends to more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because Jimmy is THE MOST underrated character and there are way too few ahs stories on here sooooo ya. enjoy!
> 
> p.s. this isn't going to follow the chain of events of the actual season, i just wanted to write somethin with jimmy

You had stumbled into the Freak Show late one night four years ago. You had just gotten out of a terrible relationship where your ex had beaten and abused you till you hadn’t remembered your own name. When you arrived you had been a shell of who you used to be but everyone at the show had included you right away and treated you like family, though there was one person that you had connected with like no other. The one and only Jimmy Darling. It seemed as if you were drawn to one another and his presence was electrifying to be around. He was there for you from the start. You felt used and depression quickly overtook you after your arrival at the Freak Show but he had put you back together piece by piece and you grew even more into who you are now. Since then your’s and Jimmy’s friendship has flourished and you’ve grown even closer and you both can confidently say that you’re best friends. Things changed though soon after the twins Bette and Dot had showed up. You and Jimmy were on your way back from dinner when you both spotted the twins for the first time. 

Without speaking about it you both decided to introduce yourselves to them and headed over to where they were standing. “Hiya!” You greeted cheerfully, the one on the left looked unsure while the twin on the right smiled brightly.

“Oh, hi!” She said with a southern drawl, putting her hand out for you to shake, which you did happily. “I’m Bette and this is my sister Dot! She’s a little shy at first but she’ll warm right up in no time!” Bette smiled and you returned it.

“I am not shy!” Dot refused, meeting your eyes for the first time. She looked you over for a moment before turning a bit to look at Jimmy. “And you are?” She questioned.

Jimmy stuck out his hand, “Jimmy. Jimmy Darling.” He announced, a grin taking over his features, first shaking Dot’s hand then Bette’s, switching hands in the process.

“Well we hope you like it here, I think you’ll fit right in perfectly!” You insisted and Bette looked you over for herself.

“If ya don’t mind me asking, what’s wrong with you?” She asked, looking a little bashful.

Your eyes widened in response, “Oh! I’m not a freak in the normal way, I’m the main contortionist, watch this!” You showed off, pulling your leg up from behind you and pulling it over your shoulder so your foot was touching your chest. You held it there for a moment shooting them a bright smile before putting it back down.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Bette complimented.

“Yes, very… Impressive.” Dot said, semi-coldly.

“She’s very good at what she does, isn’t she? Well, we better be on our way but it was so nice to meet you ladies.” Jimmy said, grabbing your hand and pulling you away. You turned to wave at the twins and they returned it reluctantly, confusion in their eyes. Trying to figure out what to make of the pair of you.

“Nice to meet you!” You called before you turned the corner, turning back to Jimmy. “Jimmy! Where are we going?” You said, racing to keep up with him.

He turned to throw you a bright smile, “You’ll see!” He shot back. You ran for a few minutes more before he stopped you. “Okay, we’re here but I need you to close your eyes. It’s a surprise.” He said and you rolled your eyes before reluctantly shutting them. He went behind you, gently gliding his hands down the backs of your arms and you shivered at the contact. He gently guided you for a few minutes till you arrived. “Okay, you can open now.” He said softly into your ear and you opened your eyes taking in your surroundings with a sense of wonder. You were by the lake but in a little cove, hidden away behind the trees. The small field you were currently standing in the middle of was filled with various sorts of wildflowers, the colorful flowers got less and less dense as it got closer to the shore and stopped completely a few feet away, sand taking its place for a few feet until it reached the water. You gasped, your hands reaching up to cover your mouth in awe.

You turned to Jimmy, wonder shining in your eyes, “Jimmy, it’s gorgeous here! How did you find it?” You asked, still glancing around before settling your eyes on Jimmy appreciatively.

His eyes were glued to you and you were confused at the intensity of his gaze. He took a moment to respond and you were wondering if he was going to respond at all, “I was just wondering around and found it. I thought of you instantly, so I thought I’d share.” He answered and you nodded, a small smile etched on your lips as you spun around once more. Without saying another word you dropped to the ground, lying flat on your back. Your hands rested easily on your stomach as you looked up at the setting sky. 

“Join me?” You asked, patting the space of grass next to you and Jimmy looked down at you for a moment before chuckling and claiming the space next to you. You returned your gaze to the sky. The clouds were turned various shades of red, orange, blue and purple from the sinking sun and you basked in the beauty of it. Without a second thought you reached down and grabbed Jimmy’s hand, turning your head to see him staring right back at you. You smiled a small smile before speaking, “Thank you, Jimmy.” You whispered.

“Anytime, doll.” He replied and you scooted a bit closer to him so your shoulders were brushing. At that moment you wished for nothing more than for that moment to last forever, things were uncomplicated and easy with Jimmy and you felt instantly at peace when you would sneak moments like these with him. Something about it just felt right and you knew you’d found your soulmate, even if it wasn’t in a romantic way you knew you’d never find anyone else that could make you feel the way you felt with Jimmy Darling.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually the stars came out and Jimmy stood up, offering his hand to you which you took easily, him helping you to stand. He didn’t drop it as you headed back to camp and you were curious as to why, though you weren’t complaining it was just he’d never attempted to hold your hand before and you wondered what had changed. His hand felt rough from all the manual labor but it was warm and comforting and as you approached your caravan you didn’t wish to let it go. Eventually you had to though and you turned to him as your reached the door.

“Thank you for a wonderful night,” You whispered and he nodded.

“Anytime,” He replied. You still hadn’t let go of each other's hands and you decided to do something else you hadn’t done before since it was a night of firsts. You leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before you dropped his hand and whisked into your trailer, the door swinging shut behind you, leaving Jimmy with a lingering look of longing as he stared after you.

—————

The next morning you tossed on a flowy summer dress and some black kitten heels before leaving. You grabbed a cardigan to keep off the chill and headed out for breakfast. You showed up a little late but Jimmy had saved you a spot next to him which you took gratefully. You swiped a piece of his bacon and he turned to look at you with betrayal as you munched happily.

“Treachery!” He cursed, and you laughed.

“Fine, since you won’t share I’ll get my own.” You said, standing back up to grab yourself a plate which you piled easily before reclaiming your seat. Jimmy snagged the apple you had grabbed and as you turned to glare he just shrugged before taking a bite, the apple crunching loudly.

“Now we’re even,” He said after swallowing and you rolled your eyes before turning back to your food. Across the table Bette and Dot were watching the interaction with interest.

“How long have y’all been dating?” Bette asked, Jimmy’s gaze snapped up to them and he stopped mid-chew. You actually choked on the coffee you were drinking. After coughing for a few moments you regained your composure.

“What now?” You said incredulously,

“Were just friends!” Jimmy said quickly and the twins confusion continued to grow.

“Really? You two looked real cozy to me.” Dot argued and your cheeks reddened.

Paul leaned over to butt into the conversation, “They’re in denial, give ‘em some time and they’ll be together in no time.” He said with a smirk and your jaw actually dropped as Bette giggled. Without another glance at Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter, you stood up, plate in hand.

“Well thanks for breakfast guys but I need to go practice for tonight.” You said quickly, turning to go get rid of your leftover food before scurrying off to the big top to practice.

You entered the big top, going around to the back to put on your practice clothes, a tank top and shorts, before claiming the stage and stretching briefly before practicing your routine. You laid on the floor, bringing your feet past your head and onto the flats of your feet as you weaved the rest of your body through them, coming to stand up straight. It was a tough act but you were beginning to learn how to do it gracefully. The awkwardness leaving as you practiced. You did a backbend easily before going into a handstand, slowly moving your legs so they bent around your head at an angle that looked unnatural. As you returned your feet to the ground and stood up you heard clapping from the entrance of the big top and your gaze snapped to the sound.   
Amazon Eve stood there with a friendly smile on her face, other than Jimmy you would say she was your best friend and you broke out into a smile at seeing her.

“Hey Eve!” You said, stepping off the stage to meet her halfway. “I didn’t see you at breakfast, where were ya?” You asked. 

She brushed it off with a wave of her hand, “Oh, Elsa just needed me but I still heard about the twins assumption of you and Jimmy, really got to ya huh?” She said and you looked down, kicking at the floor. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why, it’s just kinda sensitive. Plus something kinda happened last night and I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything.” You murmured and Eve’s eyes widened. She went over to the stage and sat on the edge, patting the space next to her.

“Spill, hun.” She said simply and you giggled before sitting next to her. You recounted your night, though you left out where you had been with Jimmy. You weren’t sure why, it just felt too personal, too intimate, even to just tell Eve. You let out a deep breath at the end of your retelling and Eve smirked at you.

“What?” You asked.

“You like Jimmy,” She said, her grin widening.

“I do not!” You insisted but she could tell when you were lying.

“Mmhmm, whatever darlin’. I think you should just clear the air, tell him how you feel, before it’s too late.” She advised before she patted your thigh and stood up, heading out. “Think about it.” She called, turning to look over her shoulder and throwing you a wink before leaving. As the curtain swished shut behind her you sighed before standing back up, resuming your routine. Thoughts swirling with what if’s and slight anxiety of telling Jimmy how you really feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts!


End file.
